Aidorā Majo
by Rayoshi Isheiryuu
Summary: Wizard? Itu hanyalah pekerjaan membosankan yang membuang waktuku untuk menggambar. Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri oke!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Aidorā Majo**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **Ichie** **Ishibumi**

 **Summary** : Wizard? Itu hanyalah pekerjaan membosankan yang membuang waktuku untuk menggambar. Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri oke!

 **Warning** : AU, MagicWorld, Typo Bertebaran, **Gak Suka Gak usah Komen!** , Academy, and etc...

 **Chapter 1 Prolog**

Bumi.

Pada dahulu kala Bumi hanyalah terdiri dari 1 Benua dan 1 Samudra yang luas. Hanya dihuni oleh Tumbuhan, Hutan lebat dan para Binatang.

Hingga 100 tahun umur Bumi.

Dari Langit turun cahaya yang sangat terang ditengah tengah Daratan Bumi.

Cahaya tersebut dengan perlahan masuk kedalam tanah. Para Binatang yang berada di sekitar menyingkir dari wilayah masuknya cahaya tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian tanah tersebut bergerak naik dan membentuk struktur tubuh seorang anak. Mulai dari susunan tengkorak kepala diikuti leher hingga kaki. Tanah di bawahnya naik dan menutupi rangka tersebut hingga membentuk daging. Setelah beberapa saat, selesai lah pembentukan tubuh makhluk tersebut yang masih dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian. Makhluk tersebut membuka matanya perlahan diikuti tubuhnya yang bercahaya terang.

Langit yang semula cerah kemudian tambah cerah hingga terdengar...

 **"Kau Makhluk sempurna Ciptaan ku!,rawat lah bumi tempat kau akan tinggal, bangun kehidupanmu disini wahai Manusia, Adam!"**

Makhluk tersebut yang disebut Manusia bernama Adam ber lutut dan berucap..

"Wahai Ayah Pencipta, hamba akan melaksanakan tugas Darimu"

Tak lama kemudian Langit kembali seperti semula yaitu biru terang berawan diikuti hilangnya Cahaya di tubuh Adam.

 **12 tahun berlalu...**

Adam sudah tumbuh Dewasa. Ia belajar secara otodidak cara bertahan hidup. Ia juga menemukan keterampilan yang ia pelajari dari mengikuti cara hewan. Mulai dari Berenang, berlari, melompat dan berburu. Ia juga belajar membuat tempat tinggal dan juga cara menghangatkan diri. Ia mengambil bangkai hewan yang diburu nya untuk guliti dan dibuat pakaian.

 **5 tahun berlalu...**

Adam merasa ia mulai kesepian karena ia satu-satunya manusia dibumi. Malam ini di atas batu ditengah hutan lebat. Ia duduk dan memikirkan cara menambah manusia di bumi karena ia tidak mungkin menciptakannya. Hingga pandangan mata Adam menoleh kepancaran cahaya di depannya di tengah hutan lebat. Cahaya tersebut turun dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan...

 **BOOM!**

Terjadi getaran tanah saat cahaya tersebut jatuh. Entah Adam tidak menyadari nya atau terlalu fokus pada cahaya di depan nya. Saat cahaya tersebut menabrak bumi. Gelombang kekuatan transparan menyebar keseluruh penjuru bumi dan menyebabkan perubahan pada tempat dan para binatang. Tumbuhan berubah menjadi berbagai macam bentuk dan para hewan berubah menjadi besar dan ada yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan serta sangat indah.

Adam berlari ke arah jatuh nya benda tersebut. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat ditengah kawah kecil, terdapat makhluk yang sama seperti nya.

Adam tidak percaya ini, itu adalah manusia, apakah Ayah yang menciptakan nya untuk menemani dirinya. Adam mendekati manusia yang terbaring telentang tanpa sehelai penutup tubuh tersebut.

Saat benar-benar dekat Adam baru menyadari perbedaan antara mereka berdua. Manusia tersebut memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam sela ha sedangkan ia hanya sepundak. Manusia didepannya berkulit putih dan struktur tubuh yang sedikit lebih kurus darinya..

Adam mendekatinya dan ber jongkok disamping tubuh tersebut. Dari tadi dirinya penasaran akan dua gumpalan daging di dada makhluk tersebut dan itu adalah perbedaan terbesar dari mereka berdua.

Nyutt~

Kedua tangan Adam met emas dua benda tersebut karena ia sangat penasaran..

"Ahnn~"

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari manusia dibawah nya dan Adam menyadari nya tapi tetap meremas-remas dada tersebut.

 **She's Pov.**

Dimana aku?

Gelap.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Tapi, kenapa aku mati?

Darimana aku?

Aku tidak ingat apapun...

"Ahnn~"

Ukh.. Kenapa aku bersuara..

Eh.. Aku merasa sesuatu memegang daerah dadaku..

Ukh.. Aku merasa aneh..

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan bersambut hitam sedang memegang dadaku..

Dadaku?

Ukh.. Aku tidak tau harus merasa apa tapi ini aneh..

Bruk!

Aku duduk tiba-tiba dan mendorong pemuda tersebut hingga jatuh terduduk.

Kulihat ia terkejut tapi ia tetap diam ditempat..

Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya..

"Ini Dimana? Siapa kamu?"

Kulihat ia menyantaikan posisi duduk nya dan menjawab..

"Ini Bumi. Aku Adam. Kau manusia apa dan siapa?"

Pertanyaan apa itu?

Tapi baiklah kujawab...

"Namaku Eve, dan aku Perempuan"

 **Pov end.**

Setelah perkenalan tersebut, Adam banyak sekali bertanya dan Eve hanya menjawab.. Banyak sekali pengetahuan baru yang diterima Adam dari Eve.. Tapi saat ditanya dari mana asalnya Eve menjawab tidak ingat tapi ingatan tentang pengetahuan serta berbagai hal kehidupan Eve bisa menjawab nya.. Dan Sihir~

Menurut Eve.. Sihir berasal dari manipulasi [Mana]. [Mana] yaitu energi dalam tubuh yang sudah ada sejak dari lahir, dengan memanipulasi [Mana] dalam tubuh, kita dapat melakukan sihir.

Adam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya hingga ia teringat dengan salah satu kebiasaan para hewan..

"Eve" Eve melihat ke arah Adam..

"Ya?" jawab Eve.

"Mau kah kamu berkembang biak dengan ku?"ucap Adam

Eve masih memproses perkataan Adam..

'Apakah maksudnya menikah? Kenapa ia menyebutnya berkembang biak seperti binatang?' dan Eve teringat bahwa pemuda didepannya sangat polos dan dengan memperhatikan sekitar Eve bertanya..

"Mana keluarga mu Adam?"

Adam terdiam dan menjawab..

"Aku satu-satunya manusia di Bumi ini dan kamulah yang kedua" jawab Adam dengan polos.

Eve terdiam.

'Berarti ia sangat kesepian' batin Eve

"Baiklah Ayo menikah denganku!" ucap Eve

Adam memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya..

"Menikah itu apa?"

Eve tersenyum geli dan menjawab..

"Ayo berkembang biak!"

Adam mengembangkan senyum di wajah tampangnya dan menjawab..

"Ayo!"

 **100 tahun kemudian.**

Banyak sudah keturunan Adam dan End di bumi Ini. Membangun pemukiman dan berkeluarga. Mempelajari berbagai hal dan berlatih. Mereka melatih Kemampuan mereka dalam memanipulasi [Mana] untuk mempermudah menjalankan Aktivitas kehidupan...

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Hora! Naruto!! Keluar lah dari kamar.. Cepat berlatih dengan Ayahmu!"

Suara pintu digedor dan suara seseorang membuat Naruto menghentikan Aktivitas membaca buku sejarahnya.. Ia memutar mata bosan dan menjawab..

"Ha'i Oka-sama, tunggu 5 menit aku bersiap!"

"Kami tunggu di Halaman belakang oke" terdengar suara jawaban dari luar Pintu.

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto. Anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara. Anak sang Lord Wizard Kerajaan Britania. Namikaze Minato, bergelar Yellow Flash, kepala Clan Namikaze. Dan Namikaze Kushina, wanita keturunan Murni Clan Uzumaki, Wizard Spesial Kerajaan bergelar Akaryuu Megami yang berarti Sang Dewi Naga merah.

Naruto, pemuda berusia 16 tahun bersurai emas berantakan dr leher dengan beberapa helai poin diwajahnya. Beriris Azure terang.

Naruto berdiri dari Kasur King size miliknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu Kamar sambil mengambil terlebih dahulu buku gambar dan pensil serta penghapus. Memegang nya di tangan kanan dan membuka Pintu tersebut dengan tangan kiri.

Di halaman belakang Compound utama kepala Clan. Terdapat 6 orang.

3 orang bersurai pirang emas berbeda umur, 2 orang bersurai merah terang lurus dan 1 orang bersurai putih panjang. Ia terlihat lebih tua dari yang lain.. Atau memang tua?

2 orang bersurai pirang. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun dan gadis 12 tahun sedang berdiri ditengah halaman berhadapan dengan pria bersurai putih panjang. Sedangkan 3 orang yang lain yaitu pria bersurai pirang dan wanita serta anak berumur 10 tahun sedang duduk di kursi Taman jauh dari 3 orang yang lainnya.

"Baiklah Menma, Naruko. Kalian akan kakek ajari tentang memanggil sihir penyimpanan kalian untuk mempermudah membawa sesuatu"ucap pria bersurai putih.

Menma berucap..

"Baguslah Jiraiya-jii-sama.. Akhirnya aku akan mudah membawa barang saat menjalankan Quest. Kau tau.. Kami hanya diajari teori yang membosankan, pelatihan fisik, serta cara mengembangkan sihir kami, hah~"

Jiraiya dan 4 orang lain yang mendengarnya serat drop mendengar keluhan Menma.

"Ya kau betul Menma, padahal ini salah satu sihir dasar tapi tidak diajari di Academy mu, mereka hanya fokus untuk membentuk Wizard yang kuat" sahut Jiraiya.

"Ne~Ne~ Jii-chan, apa kita akan memulai latihan tanpa Naru-Nii-sama?"ucap Naruko, gadis bersurai pirang emas dr punggung tergerai.

"Oh ya.. Minato! Dimana Naruto?"tanya Jiraiya pada Minato yang duduk di bangku Taman.

Minato yang ditanya pun menoleh kesang Istri yang dijawab angkatan bahu serta helaan nafas..

Jiraiya yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua pun menghela nafas dan berucap..

"Kita mulai tanpa dia"

Menma dan Naruko mengangguk dan dan memperhatikan Jiraiya yang mengangkat tangan kanan nya kesamping..

"Sihir Penyimpanan adalah sihir yang termasuk dalam kategori dimensi ruang dan waktu layaknya sihir teleportasi..." di tangan kanan Jiraiya tercipta Lingkaran sihir putih dengan corak rumit?

"Sihir penyimpanan terbagi dari 3 tahap yaitu tahap pertama harus mengucapkan manteranya. **_Dimension Magic : Open_**. Tahap kedua hanya dengan ber konsentrasi pada Lingkaran sihir yang kau keluarkan. Pada tahap terakhir tidak ada mantera ataupun lingkaran sihir..." di lingkaran sihir Jiraiya keluar Buah Apel segar

Menma dan Naruko memandang kagum Jiraiya yang sedang memakan Apel. Kemudian Naruko bertanya..

"Kalau tidak ada lingkaran sihir bagaimana caranya Jii-chan?"

"Hahaha~ aku pun tidak tau.. Aku hanya menguasai tahap ke dua" ucap Jiraiya menyengir tertawa.

Keluarga Namikaze Sweatdrop ria mendengar nya.

"Baiklah~ coba lakukan seperti teori ku dari tahap pertama"ucap Jiraiya

Menma dan Naruko mengangguk dan mundur 2 langkah.

Naruko memajukan tangan kanan nya ber konsentrasi dan berucap..

 ** _"Dimension Magic : Open"_**

Tercipta Lingkaran sihir emas seukuran kepalan tangan dan bercahaya..

Semua memandang takjub Naruko karena langsung berhasil..

"bagus, coba masukan barang"ucap Jiraiya

Naruko mengangguk dan memasukkan buku yang ia ambil dari kantung celana training nya.

Belum sampai masuk...

Cass~ lingkaran sihir tersebut sudah pecah jadi butiran cahaya

Semua terkejut termasuk Naruko..

"hm~ coba lagi dan pertahankan konsentrasi mu Naruko"ucap Jiraiya

Menma yang melihat itupun mencobanya seperti Naruko.

 ** _"Dimension Magic : Open"_**

Sringg!

Lingkaran sihir emas sedikit lebih besar dari Naruko muncul ditangan Menma..

"Woahh~ Onii-sama no sugoi desu~"gadis kecil yang duduk ditengah antara kedua orang tuanya berucap dengan mata berbinar.

"Betul Sara-chan Onii-sama mu memang jenius"ucap Kushina

Menma langsung mencoba memasukkan sepatu yang ia lepas...

Dan berhasil.. Lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang..

Jiraiya yang awalnya nya kagum jadi cengoh melihat benda yang dimasukkan Menma.

"Ehem.. Baiklah Menma.. Coba Ambil lagi sepatu mu!" ucap Jiraiya yang sudah normal kembali.

Menma mengangguk dan mencoba nya lagi.

 ** _"Dimension Magic : Open"_**

Menma memasukkan tangannya kedalam lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan sepatunya.. Beberapa saat kemudian lingkaran tersebut menghilang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Onii-sama!"ucap Naruko

"Ho. ho! Baiklah Imouto.. Ayo ber lomba denganku.. Aku akan menguasai tahap kedua dalam 20 menit!"ucap Menma sambil menunjukkan angka dua dengan jari tangan kanannya ke arah Naruko.

"Hmph~ ayo kita buktikan"sahut Naruko semangat

 **20 menit kemudian...**

"Hah~hah~.."

Terdengar nafas dua orang yang ter engah di tengah lapangan.

"hanya tahap 1.. Kuso~ hah~" ucap Naruko terengah. Saat ini ia sudah terbaring di rumput hijau dibawah nya.

"Aku belum bisa mempertahankannya~"ucap Menma yang terbaring di sebelah Naruko

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum bangga akan semangat dua anak didepannya. Ia sedang duduk bersila di rumput 1 meter di hadapan Menma dan Naruko berbaring.

Minato, Kushina dan Sara berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga sambil membawa botol air mineral.

Sara berlari ke arah Naruko dan menyodorkan Air minuman nya.

"ini untukmu Onee-chan"ucap Sara sambil nyengir

"Kerja bagus kalian berdua" ucap Minato dan Kushina sambil Minato memberi Menma Air Mineral dan melempar satu untuk Jiraiya.

Mereka kemudian duduk melingkar disana dan Sara dipangkuan Kushina.

Menma melihat semua orang dan merasa ada yang kurang, dimana Naruto?

"Oh ya.. Naruto belum datang?"tanya Menma

"Ah benar, sudah 20 menit, dimana dia ya?"ucap Minato

"Anak itu pasti masih dikamar. Hah~"ucap Kushina.

"Selesai!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang menutup sebuah buku gambar duduk di teras belakang sambil bersila.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Menma, Jiraiya, dan Kushina sedangkan Minato dan Naruko Sweatdrop.

Naruto berjalan santai ke arah mereka seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tap!

Naruto duduk diantara Menma dan Naruko sambil meminum soda yang didapat sejak kapan?

"grrr~ Sudah berapa lama kau disitu Naruto?" tanya Kushina tersenyum manis

Naruto menoleh ke ibunya dan menjawab..

"Hm~ 25 menit yang lalu" Naruto menjawab santai seakan menyampaikan berita cuaca hari ini.

"NANI?!"

Semua berteriak kecuali Sara dan Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disana Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko

"Menggambar Tou-sama, Kaa-sama dan Sara-chan"jawab Naruto

Hah~

Semua menghela nafas kecuali Naruto dan Sara.

Kushina melihat gambar di buku Naruto yaitu Dirinya, Minato dan Sara yang masih belum diwarnai namun sangat bagus dengan garis wajah yang pas dan kelihatan nyata.

"Jadi kau mendengar penjelasan ku Naruto?"ucap Jiraiya

Naruto melihat ke arah Jiraiya dan mengangguk singkat.

"coba lakukan!"suruh Jiraiya

Naruto memajukan tangan kanan nya dan membayangkan Sihir penyimpanan miliknya..

Tercipta cahaya emas disana dan membentuk pusaran sedang..

"Ah~ gagal ya?"ucap Naruto datar

Naruko menepuk pundak kakaknya dan berucap..

"Ganbatte Onii-chan!"

Naruto melihat ke arah adik nya yang menyemangati nya dan tersenyum...

"Kau mau ramen Naruko?" tanya Naruto

Naruko bingung akan pertanyaan kakaknya tapi tetap menjawab..

"Ha'i"

Jiraiya, Minato, Menma dan Kushina menatap intens Pusaran emas di depan Naruto yang tak kunjung hilang dan Sara hanya memandang dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam pusaran tersebut dan mengejutkan semuanya kecuali Sara.

"Oy Naruto! Itu berbahaya kalau punya mu belum sempurna! Bisa saja tangan mu terpotong! Keluarkan cepat!" ucap Jiraiya panik diikuti wajah panik semua orang kecuali Naruto dan Sara.

Naruto hanya memandang datar semua orang dan mengeluarkan tangannya. Bukannya hanya tangan tapi semanggkuk besar Ramen yang masih panas. Dan meletakkan nya di depan Naruko.

Semua orang cengoh melihatnya kecuali Sara :v

Naruto tidak memperdulikan wajah mereka yang terkejut dan mengeluarkan lagi beberapa mangkok Ramen dan meletakkan nya di depan semua orang termasuk dirinya.

Minato yang tersadar dari terkejut nya karena mencium bau harum Ramen.

Minato menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dan bertanya..

"Apa itu tahap ke 3?" Jiraiya sadar dan menatap Naruto diikuti semua orang..

Naruto menghentikan acara makan Ramen nya dan menoleh..

"Aku hanya membaca buku" ucap Naruto dengan polos

"Haahhh!?"

 **Cut~**

 _Ah Domo~ Minna-san~_

 _Hehehe mohon Review nya ya~_

 **Log Out**


	2. Chapter 2 Academy

**Aidorā Majo**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary** : Wizard? Itu hanyalah pekerjaan membosankan yang membuang waktuku untuk menggambar. Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri oke!

 **Warning** : AU, MagicWorld, Typo Bertebaran, Gak Suka Gak usah Komen!, Academy, and etc...

 **Chapter 2 Academy**

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan? Naruto!"

Minato bertanya pada putra kedua nya tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap heran ayahnya.

"Jelaskan apa Tou-sama?" Naruto malah balik bertanya kepada Minato.

Menma, Kushina dan Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau mempelajari sihir tersebut bahkan pada sampai tahap yang tidak Jiraiya-Jiisan sampai Naruto?" Kushina mengatakan tersebut dengan wajah heran dan menatap penuh selidik anaknya.

Naruto hendak menjawab namun di dahului kakak dan adiknya.

"Ah ya! Bukannya kau bilang tidak tertarik menjadi Wizard Naruto?" tanya Menma

"Ya ya betul! Kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat berlatih" ucap Naruko. Dan itu membuat sekali lagi semua orang menatap Naruto tanpa menyadari Ramen di depan mereka dimakan perlahan oleh si kecil?

Naruto menatap datar semua nya dan menjawab sambil seperti cemberut tapi ia berusaha mendatar kan wajah nya walau tidak berhasil.

"Aku hanya mencari cara agar dapat membawa peralatan menggambar ku dengan mudah. Kalian tau terkadang saat selesai menggambar aku juga lapar. Aku juga sering mencari tempat yang indah seperti gunung, sungai dan laut serta model gambar yang menarik. Jadi aku tidak sempat mencari tempat makan"ucap Naruto dengan polos seperti anak kecil yang mengeluh.

Semua kecuali Sara tertegun dan sweatdrop.

Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yah yah~ saat aku perpustakaan clan untuk mencari inspirasi gambarku. Di meja yang aku duduki ada buku tentang. Eto? Apa itu Dimension ya. Nah itu.. Aku hanya membaca nya dan mengikuti instruksi dibuku. Dan itu mempermudah segala urusan ku. Kalian tau!" Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya kemudian tercipta lagi pusaran emas miliknya di depannya dan ia mengeluarkan kaleng soda dari sana.

Ia membuka kaleng soda dan meminum nya perlahan tanpa menghiraukan keluarga nya yang masih mencerna ucapan dirinya.

"Ehem" Jiraiya berdehem dan menyadarkan semua orang.

"Slrupp~ah kenyangnya~" semua orang termasuk Naruto melihat ke asal suara dan menemukan Sara yang entah bagaimana berada di sebelah Menma. Melihat lagi ke mangkuk di depan mereka yang sudah kandas.

Semua melihat lagi Sara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sa-Sara kau menghabiskan Ramen Onii-sama?" Menma menatap nanar Ramen nya yang sudah bersih.

Sara duduk bersila dan menjawab Menma.

"Ahaha~ Ramen nya sangat enak dan banyak menma nya (rebung)" Menma membulatkan mata nya mendengar kata rebung disana dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

Naruto yang di perhatikan pun bersuara.

"Nani?"

"Minta Ramen nya lagi Otouto~" ucap Menma dengan penuh penghayatan?

"Tidak. Aku harus menghemat stock ramen ku untuk keperluan ku menggambar" ucap Naruto

Menma pundung di tempat.

"Nah Tou-chan ada pemberitahuan untuk mu Naruto" semua menoleh pada Minato yang bersuara.

Naruto menetap Tou-sama nya heran.

Minato berdehem dan bersuara.

"Besok Naruto akan masuk Academy untuk menjadi Wizard!" Minato berseru senang diikuti Kushina, Menma dan Jiraiya.

"Yah Otouto! Besok kau akan jadi Kouhai ku!~" ucap Menma sambil menepuk bahu Naruto yang di sambut tatapan datar Naruto.

"Yosh! Aku juga akan cepat-cepat lulus dan menyusul kalian ke Academy utama!" seru Naruko

"Berjuang lah Naruto, aku juga mengajar disana" ucap Jiraiya

Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah datar dan Sara dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto memandang Jiraiya dan berucap.

"Wizard? Itu hanya pekerjaan membosankan yang membuang waktuku untuk menggambar!" ucap Naruto. Kemudian memasukkan peralatan menggambar serta mangkok ramen ke dalam pusaran dimensi nya.

Semua memasang wajah berbeda. Jiraiya bengong, Kushina tersenyum manis, Minato tertawa kikuk, Menma dan Naruko kesal.

Naruto berdiri dan berucap.

"Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri oke!"

Naruto ber balik dan berjalan masuk ke pintu besar Mansion dan tidak terlihat lagi saat pintu tersebut tertutup.

"Minato~" Minato berkeringat dingin melihat wajah istrinya yang tersenyum manis.

"Ini tidak adil" secara bersamaan Menma dan Naruko berucap dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa Menma, Naruko?" tanya Jiraiya heran

Menma dan Naruko menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dan menjawab.

"Kenapa Naruto yang tidak berminat sekali tentang sihir bisa dengan mudah menguasai sihir? Ini ironis sekali Jii-sama. Aku bahkan harus berlatih keras." ucap Menma dengan air mata anime?

"Ya Jii-chan, Nii-chan itu hanya fokus pada imajinasi menggambarnya. Dan ia tidak terlihat pernah berlatih keras. Dan kau dengar, ia hanya membaca buku dan mempraktekkannya. Huhu~ ini tidak adil, kenapa suatu bakat berada di tempat yang salah?" Naruko berucap yang lebih terlihat seperti curhat tersebut.

Minato, Kushina dan Jiraiya tertawa gugup mendengar curahan hati mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sara sudah tertidur di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Ya kau benar, kadang Tou-chan tidak tau datang dari mana sifat miliknya itu? Ia itu terlalu polos untuk seumurannya." ucap Minato di akhiri dengan helaan nafas.

"Kau harus membujuknya Minato! Ia adalah anak mu, keluarga Namikaze" ucap Jiraiya

Minato kembali menghela nafas memikirkan cara membujuk anak nya yang kadang juga keras kepala.

Ya. Walau bagaimanapun Naruto juga seorang Uzumaki yang keras kepala.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar nya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang King size miliknya itu.

Setelah sampai ia pun mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas ranjang tersebut.

Mengambil nya dan kemudian berbaring serta menyandarkan punggung nya di kepala ranjang sambil membuka buku tersebut.

Buku tebal yang ia temukan di perpustakaan milik clan nya. Ber sampul coklat dengan tulisan di sampul depan berjudul 'Adam dan Eve'

'Baiklah, setelah 200 tahun kemudian… '

Setelah 200 tahun kemudian.

Adam dan Eve meninggal pada umur ke 320. Umur yang sangat panjang.

Kedua manusia pertama di bumi tersebut meninggalkan keturunan mereka. Sebelum meninggal mereka berdua sudah memberikan amanat dan berbagai macam pengetahuan pada anak dan cucu nya.

Namun saat tahun demi tahun berlalu, para manusia mulai menemukan dan membuat inovasi dengan material alam. Mereka membuat susunan rumah yang lebih bagus dari yang awalnya hanya tumpukan batu maupun goa. Menjadi kayu yang disusun dan bentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi rumah. Manusia menggunakan sihir mereka untuk menebang pohon dan membuat alat pemotong dari batu yang tajam untuk membentuk susunan kayu pohon yang ditebang.

Manusia sekarang menjadi jauh lebih cerdas. Mereka membuat lahan untuk berkebun. Mereka menggunakan biji-biji dari sisa buah yang mereka makan untuk ditanam.

Manusia bukan hanya ber inovasi pada hal pangan dan kehidupan. Mereka mengembangkan pengendalian [Mana] untuk menciptakan berbagai sihir yang berguna untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Mereka menggunakan sihir untuk mengendalikan dan menciptakan air untuk menyiram kebun, menciptakan api untuk memasak, mengendalikan material bumi untuk menciptakan hal baru seperti besi, pasir, dan menimbulkan kayu dari tanah untuk mempermudah pembuatan rumah. Mengendalikan angin untuk menjauhkan awan.

100 tahun berlalu…

Kini sudah banyak manusia yang bermukim dibumi. Terjadi perombakan dalam hal inovasi. Rumah kayu kini sudah terganti dengan bata bata yang sikap isi semen. Pakaian sudah lebih rapi semenjak ditemukan nya benang dan jarum. Rumah pada malam hari sudah terang semenjak ditemukan nya listrik. Dan pekerja kebun jadi lebih mudah semenjak ditemukan nya ban dan gerobak.

Dipadang rumput yang luas yang berjarak 2 km dari laut. Seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun bersurai coklat. Terbaring memandang awan di padang rumput tersebut. Memejamkan mata menikmati tiupan angin pada pagi hari.

"Ashura!" terdengar suara yang datang dari belakang pemuda tersebut.

Ia membuka mata menampilkan manik ungu miliknya. Mendudukan diri dan berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya.

2 meter darinya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang sepunggung ber manik Onyx Hitam kelam menatap nya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh Indra-niichan" ucap Ashura

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ashura?" tanya Indra sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Ashura.

"Aku hanya bosan, dan memikirkan apa kah sihir dapat digunakan untuk sesuatu yang seru!"ucap Ashura

Indra tersenyum dan berdiri berjalan tiga langkah kedepan.

Indra tetap membelakangi Ashura yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang seru Ashura" ucap Indra

Indra mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan, dan perlahan didepannya timbul pancaran [Mana] berwarna ungu. Energi tersebut berputar dan membentuk lingkaran. Lingkaran tersebut perlahan berubah ditengah nya membentuk pola dan di akhiri menjadi bentuk lingkaran bintang segi enam dengan bulatan ditengah nya.

Indra ber balik dan tersenyum angkuh pada Ashura yang menatap nya berbinar.

"Wah sugoi~ jadi apa gunanya itu?"tanya Ashura pada Indra.

"Aku menyebutnya Lingkaran Sihir ciptaan Indra yang tampan~ gunanya untuk-" Indra memajukan tangan kirinya pada lingkaran sihir tersebut dan bersuara…

 ** _"Fire Style : Flame Burst"_**

Keluar semburan api sedang dari lingkaran sihir tersebut..

"Memudahkan kita memanipulasi [Mana] untuk mengeluarkan sihir"

Indra mengucapkan dan mengakhiri semua itu dengan bersidekap dada sambil tersenyum angkuh.

Ashura yang awalnya berbinar menjadi Sweatdrop saat mendengar kalimat pertama Indra.

'I-indra yang tampan' Ashura membatin jengkel.

Lingkaran sihir temuan Indra dengan cepat di realisasikan. Banyak orang yang memuji Indra akan kejeniusan nya tersebut.

"kryuukkk"

Naruto menghentikan acara membaca buku nya karena suatu bunyi yang menyakitkan perutnya.

Naruto melirik ke jam tangan silver miliknya..

"Sudah jam 07:45, 15 menit lagi jam makan malam" Naruto bergumam dan menutup bukunya, turun dari ranjang menuju rak buku yang terletak di samping meja belajar yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan. Meletakkan buku tersebut pada bagian tengah dengan label 'Sejarah'.

Melepaskan semua pakaian nya dan mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari yang berada di samping kanan Ranjang.

Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak 2 meter dari kiri pintu kamar.

Di ruang makan yang mewah dengan desain dunia barat. Disertai berbagai ornamen emas.

Ditengah ruangan, terdapat meja makan per segi panjang dari kayu yang diukir sangat mewah. Di atas nya dilapisi dengan kain Merah dengan jahitan benang emas disisinya. Di atas meja tersebut sudah terdapat berbagai macam hidangan yang dapat mengenyangkan perut?

Disisi kiri dan kanan meja terdapat masing-masing 4 kursi dari kayu dengan dilapisi busa empuk ber lapis kain merah dengan motif dari benang emas. Di setiap ujung meja juga terdapat 2 kursi yang sama.

Disisi kanan meja diduduki oleh Naruko dan Menma. Di sisi kiri diduduki oleh Jiraiya dan seorang wanita paruh baya cantik bersurai pirang pucat bermodel semi-twintail.

Di ujung meja dekat mereka diduduki oleh Minato dan Kushina serta Sara yang duduk dipangkuan Kushina.

"Jadi bagaimana kita akan membujuk nya?" ucap Wanita disebelah Jiraiya.

"Kita harus membujuk nya dengan suatu hal yang dia sukai, Tsunade" ucap Jiraiya

"Ano Jii-chan, kalau hal yang dia sukai sudah pasti-"

"Menggambar dan berkutat dengan buku-buku dikamar dan perpustakaan, bahkan ia dapat bertahan seharian didalam sana!" ucapan Naruko dipotong oleh Menma dengan malas.

Naruko cemberut ke arah Menma karena ucapan nya dipotong.

Kushina dan Minato hanya diam mendengar sambil berfikir.

"Souka, kudengar ia dapat menguasai sihir dengan mudah, lantas karena hal apa ia mau menggunakan sihir? "tanya Tsunade

Hah~

Semua menghela nafas kecuali Sara.

"Begini Tsunade-sama, katanya Aku hanya mencari cara agar dapat membawa peralatan menggambar ku dengan mudah. Kalian tau terkadang saat selesai menggambar aku juga lapar. Aku juga sering mencari tempat yang indah seperti gunung, sungai dan laut serta model gambar yang menarik. Jadi aku tidak sempat mencari tempat makan, begitulah katanya" ucap Kushina menjelaskan

Tsunade tampak berfikir dan mengerutkan kening nya karena menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Dimana di sekitar sini ada Gunung dan Laut?" tanya Tsunade

Semua nampak berfikir kecuali Sara dan berucap dengan serempak :v

""Tidak ada!"

Tsunade Sweatdrop dan kembali bertanya..

"Jadi bagaimana caranya Naruto menggambar Gunung dan laut?"

Semua terdiam dan merutuki kebodohan mereka karena tidak memperhatikan sampai kesana. Sepertinya mereka harus bertanya sendiri pada orangnya.

Tap! Srek!

Semua mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kursi yang ditarik seseorang di sebelah Naruko.

Terlihat Naruto yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana training hitam bergaris putih sudah duduk disana.

Merasa diperhatikan Naruto pun menoleh serta bersuara.

"Nani?"

Menggelengkan kepala dan semua nya menghadap ke arah makanan yang di hidangkan di meja tersebut.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Saat ini semua anggota keluarga Namikaze berada di ruang keluarga beserta Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

4 buah Sofa empuk berwarna merah berbentuk setengah lingkaran membentuk tempat kosong per segi di tengah nya. Ditengah tersebut terdapat Meja kaca persegi yang di atas nya terdapat berbagai macam cemilan dan minuman. Para maid dan butler berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Minato, Kushina dan Sara duduk di sofa yang berada di arah barat. Menma dan Jiraiya yang berada di sebelah selatan, serta Tsunade, Naruto, dan Naruko di sofa timur.

Minato sedang menikmati secangkir teh yang terhidang dimeja. Sara sedang memainkan rambut merah milik ibunya. Naruto yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul hijau yang berjudul 'Perawatan Tanaman'. Serta Naruko, Menma, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Kushina yang memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Naruto.

Menma yang agak kesal akan sikap Naruto pun bersuara…

"Nar"

"Onii-chan!"

Menma mengalihkan pandangan nya pada suara yang lain sebelum ia berbicara.

Disana Sara berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menarik baju Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan menoleh pada Sara.

"Ada apa Sara-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Apa Onii-chan mau mengajariku sihir yang nii-chan pakai tadi siang untuk mengeluarkan ramen?" pinta Sara

Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama percakapan tersebut. Mungkin ada cara untuk memancing Naruto pergi ke Academy lewat sang adik. Begitulah pikiran mereka.

"Hm~boleh, tapi… "Naruto menggantungkan perkataan nya dan membuat suasana jadi sedikit tegang oleh yang memperhatikan

Sara masih dengan pandangan berharap pada Naruto.

"Sara-chan harus memberi nii-chan semua pensil warna milikmu!"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sara pelan.

Semua Sweatdrop mendengarnya dan membatin.

'Dia memeras adiknya sendiri'

Sara dengan pandangan bingung bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa pensil warna punyaku nii-chan?"

"Karena entah kenapa punya nii-chan semua nya hilang"ucap Naruto dengan pandangan berfikir

Kushina entah kenapa jadi kelihatan gugup. Minato yang melihat istrinya pun berbisik.

"Kau kenapa Kushina?"

"Aku yang menyembunyikan miliknya Minato, karena ku kira itu punya Sara yang dia pinjam, jadi aku simpan di Kamar Sara"jawab Kushina dengan berbisik

Saat mereka berbisik, Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengalirkan [Mana] mereka pada telinga untuk menajamkan pendengaran.

Mereka yang mendengar percakapan tersebut pun seperti mendapat kan ide.

"Ehem!" Jiraiya berdehem untuk mengenterupsi semuanya.

"Begini Naruto, kalau kau mau peralatan untuk menggambar dan melukis yang lengkap! Aku akan memberikan nya untuk mu!" Naruto yang mendengarnya pun jadi senang dan mata yang berbinar walau masih dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi dengan syarat kau harus masuk ke Academy!" Jiraiya mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seringaian memandang Naruto.

Semua kecuali Sara memandang Jiraiya takjub akan ide yang mungkin berhasil tersebut. Mereka tidak berfikir sampai kesana untuk membujuk Naruto. Kalau begini pasti Naruto mau ke Academy. Ya pasti!

"Tidak!"

"Hahaha, ya besok kau ke Aca-NANI?!" Jiraiya menghentikan ucapannya karena jawaban Naruto.

Semua memandang heran Naruto.

"Tidak ada hal menarik disana" selesai mengatakan itu Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kamarnya meninggalkan buku miliknya tergeletak di sofa.

"Arghh… aku akan menghajarnya!"teriak Menma

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Tou-sama" ucap Kushina

"Kau mau memanggilnya? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Tsunade

"Mungkin Tou-sama tau kenapa Naruto tidak ingin menjadi Wizard. Bukankah Naruto menjadi seperti itu ketika pulang dari rumah Tou-sama"ucap Kushina

"Yah kau benar Kushina, pada umur nya saat 10 tahun ia menginap seminggu untuk latihan disana" ucap Minato

"Kalau begitu ayo hubungi tua bangka itu!" ucap Jiraiya

Buaghh!

"Kau juga tua bangka!" ucap Tsunade setelah memukul lembut kepala Jiraiya :v

Semua mengangguk ria.

Pukul 9 malam.

Kushina sebelum nya sudah menghubungi Ayahnya lewat telepon. Dan sekarang ia telah datang.

Semua masih di tempat nya menunggu tamu.

Ceklek!

Dua Pintu besar ruangantersebut dibuka oleh seorang Butler dan mempersilahkan masuk dua orang disana.

Semua yang di sofa mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang disana.

Kushina,Minato dan Sara berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, Otou-sama. Maaf menghubungi kalian malam-malam begini"Ucap Minato

Dua orang tersebut yaitu pria dan wanita dewasa paruh baya.

Wanita besurai merah terang di sanggul dengan sedikit beberapa helai berwarna putih disana. Dan Pria bersurai Hitam Kelam. Mereka berdua memakai Yukata. Si pria Yukata Hitam dengan Motif yang terbuat dari benang emas serta Obi berwarna putih. Dan si wanita Tuanya putih dengan Obi Merah serta Motif bunga sakura dari benang emas.

"Tidak apa Minato. Kami juga sudah tahu dari Kushina. Dan kami akan menceritakan nya"ucap Si Wanita

Sedangkan si pria menatap Minato dengan wajah datar dan manik hutan tersebut kelihatan mengintimidasi.

Minato yang di tatap seperti itu jadi gugup dan mrk persilahkan mereka duduk disofa.

"Silahkan duduk di sana Tou-sama, Kaa-sama"

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?"tanya Jiraiya

Si pria meletakkan cangkir kopi yang di minumnya dan menatap Jiraiya. Hendak menjawab namun di dahului oleh istrinya.

"Pada waktu-"

"Hei aku yang akan bicara" si pria memotong ucapan tersebut

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan nya **Madara**!"

 _Di mansion clan Uchiha._

 _Di sebuah training ground yang terdiri dari halaman yang luas ditumbuhi rumput hijau._

 _Seorang anak 10 tahun bersurai pirang sedang duduk di rumput berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berumur sama dengannya bersurai pirang ikal panjang sepunggung._

 _"Jadi kenapa kau mengganggu latihan ku hah!" ucap sang bocah lelaki dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu._

 _Si gadis kecil tersebut tertawa pelan melihat wajah tersebut._

 _"Kau lemah sekali, masa mengendalikan sihir api kecil saja tidak bisa. Aku melihat mu dari jauh dan datang kesini untuk membantumu" ucap sang gadis_

 _Sang bocah tambah cemberut dan sedikit sedih. Ia menundukkan kepala nya sehingga poni rambutnya menghalangi ekspresi nya._

 _"Ini susah sekali kau tau. Aku dituntut kakek untuk mengendalikannya. Tapi [Mana] milikku terlalu besar di dalam tubuh kecilku sehingga sulit sekali"ucap nya sedih_

 _Sang gadis yang mendengar itu pun jadi ikut sedih dan berbicara._

 _"Kau tidak perlu terlalu fokus mengendalikannya"_

 _Sang bocah mendongak dan menatap heran._

 _Biru menatap Biru._

 _"Jadi bagaimana cara nya kalau tidak dikendalikan? "tanya bocah tersebut._

 _Sang gadis tersenyum dan berdiri menghadap samping kanan sambil menjulurkan kedua tangan miliknya._

 _"Kata Onii-sama, kau hanya perlu memfokuskan pikiran dan imajinasimu" katanya_

 _Sang bocah ikut berdiri dan bertanya_

 _"Imajinasi?"_

 _"Dengan Imajinasimu. Kau harus menguatkan keinginan mu untuk mengeluarkan sihir milikmu, semakin kuat keinginan maka akan semakin kuat sihir mu. Kau hanya perlu membayangkan sihir apa yang akan kau keluarkan dan alirkan [Mana] mu dan keluarkan lah" sang gadis mengakhiri ucapannya kemudian tangan yang terjulur tersebut mengeluarkan energi putih terang. Disana terbentuk lingkaran sihir berwarna putih sedang ber motif manusia yang memiliki sayap Merpati._

 ** _"Light Element : Fire Eraser"_**

 _Bwoshh~_

 _Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api berwarna putih dan terbang menuju langit dimana ada gagak yang terbang disana._

 _Seketika gagak tersebut menghilang saat terkena sihir tersebut._

 _"Wah~sugoi~, sihir apa itu?" tanya sang bocah lelaki_

 _Sang gadis agak tersipu dengan pandangan berbinar tersebut dan menjawab sambil tersenyum malu._

 _"Itu sub-elemen milikku, sihir tadi adalah sihir api penghapus, namun aku harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. Karena penggunaan energi yang terlalu banyak"_

 _"Hm~ Aku Namikaze Naruto, Yoroshiku, siapa namamu?" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan._

 _Sang gadis jadi merona dan menyambut salam tangan Naruto._

 _"Aku Gabriel, tie pagimu Naruto-kun" ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis._

 _Naruto pun tersenyum._

 _Hari – hari berikutnya mereka bertemu dan kadang latihan bersama._

 _Naruto tidak pernah bertanya tentang darimana Gabriel berasal karena menurut nya itu tidak terlalu penting asalkan ia bisa berteman._

 _Hari ini Naruto bingung karena Gabriel datang sambil membawa buku yang per segi panjang besar serta beberapa pensil dan penghapus._

 _"Kenapa kau membawa itu kesini Gabriel?" Tanya Naruto bingung_

 _"Aku akan menggambar mu serta pemandangan disini saat kau latihan Naruto-kun!"ucap Gabriel senang_

 _Naruto kelihatan antusias dan mengangguk._

 _Gabriel duduk tidak jauh dari sana dibawah pohon rindang sambil menggambar Naruto yang asik latihan._

 _Naruto ingin ber istirahat sebentar karena kelelahan dan menghampiri Gabriel dan duduk disebelahnya._

 _Gabriel tidak menyadari Naruto yang memperhatikan dirinya karena sedang asik menggambar._

 _Saat ia mendongak ia tidak menemukan Naruto disana tapi ia merasa hembusan nafas sangat dekat dengannya._

 _Gabriel mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kiri dan menemukan Naruto yang fokus pada gambaran nya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Karena dengan sedikit maju sedikit saja maka Gabriel dapat mencium pipi putih Naruto._

 _Gabriel memerah dan mundur._

 _"Na-Naruto-kun sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Gabriel gugup_

 _Naruto tidak menoleh dan masih melihat gambar yang tergeletak di rumput._

 _Gambar dirinya yang sedang mengeluarkan api dari lingkaran sihir miliknya._

 _"Woah~ ini bagus sekali Gabriel. Ajari aku menggambar!" ucap Naruto_

 _Gabriel menenangkan dirinya dan tersenyum._

 _"Ha'I, ayo belajar Naruto-kun!"_

 _"Pada hari kelima ia menginap, ia tiba-tiba saja mendatangiku dan meminta sebuah buku gambar serta pensil dan pensil warnanya, ia mengatakan ia akan menggambar bersama temannya. Aku tidak tau siapa temannya namun aku senang karena ia mendapat teman disana dan aku pun membelikan permintaan tersebut"ucap si Wanita_

 _"Ne~ Naruto-kun! Aku akan menggambarmu dan kamu harus menggambarku oke?" ucap Gabriel_

 _"Yosh!"_

 _Mereka saat ini berada di tengah lapangan rumput dan duduk berhadapan sambil menggambar wajah orang didepannya._

 _20 menit berlalu…_

 _Sekarang Gabriel sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya namun Naruto masih harus mewarnai rambut pada gambarnya._

 _Sring! Sring! Sring!_

 _Terdengar bunyi dari tiga lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Gabriel, lingkaran sihir tersebut berwarna hitam dengan aura ungu sebesar tubuh orang dewasa._

 _Naruto dan Gabriel melihat ke arah tersebut terkejut. Dari tiga lingkaran tersebut keluar dengan tiba-tiba Api berwarna ungu dan mengarah ke arah mereka._

 _Gabriel ketakutan dan diam di tempat._

 _Sementara Naruto dengan cepat memeluk Gabriel dan membalik badan mereka jadi Naruto yang jadi sasaran api tersebut. Naruto melapisi tubuh mereka berdua dengan [Mana] berwarna emas miliknya._

 _Kaboommm!_

 _Ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi disana. Menimbulkan asap tebal yang terlihat dari Mansion utama Uchiha clan._

"Saat kami datang kesana, kami hanya melihat Naruto yang terbaring ditengah kawah sendirian serta dua buah buku gambar yang terletak disamping tubuhnya yang sudah lumayan rusak namun masih terlihat gambarnya. Satu adalah gambar wajah Naruto dan satu lagi yaitu Gambar seorang gadis namun tanpa warna di rambut dan matanya. Sejak saat kami merawat Naruto. Ia terbangun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Kami menjawab bahwa ia diserang seseorang. Ia saat itu sangat kesakitan di kepalanya. Ia mengatakan saat itu ia sedang bersama seseorang namun ia tidak mengingat orangnya. Mulai esok harinya Naruto jadi pendiam dan seperti mencoba mengingat nya. Ia terus menggambar sambil mengingat orang tersebut" Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghentikan ucapannya dan tersenyum sedih.

Semua termenung mendengarnya bahkan Madara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mulai saat itu ia seperti tidak suka atau tidak mau berlatih sihir, ia mengatakan bahwa ia merasa sesuatu tentang sihir menyakiti kepalanya" ucap Madara

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita untuk membujuknya?" tanya Menma dengan nada sedih. Ia tidak tau kalau adiknya menggambar untuk mencari tau temannya.

"Aku akan membujuknya!"ucap Madara.

Semua menatap terkejut Madara kecuali Sara yang sudah tertidur di pangkuan ibunya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Naruto!" setelah mengatakan itupun Madara berdiri dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto dan diikuti semua orang kecuali Kushina yang mengantar Sara menuju kamarnya.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan menghentikan aktivitas Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa kamar nya membaca buku.

"Tidak dikunci!" ucap Naruto

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka pun diiringi beberapa suara langkah kaki.

Langkah kaki tersebut berhenti di depan sofa yang Naruto disukai dan terlihat beberapa orang yang berdiri berjajar.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Madara dan istrinya.

Naruto menatap bingung mereka semua terutama Madara dan Istrinya.

"Kenapa Madara-Jiisama dan Kushira-Baasama datang kemari?" tanya Naruto

"Kau harus masuk Academy esok hari, Naruto! "ucap Madara spontan

"Tapi-"

"Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto! " ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Kushira.

"Kau mungkin dapat mencari petunjuk tentang yang kau cari"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah berfikir sampai disana.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto

Madara berjalan dan menepuk kepala Naruto membuatnya mendongak.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, dan jangan menutup diri" ucap Madara

Naruto termenung sebentar dan berdiri.

"Ha'I aku akan ke Academy"

Semua tersenyum…

"Namun aku tetap akan berusaha mengingat nya dengan membawa peralatan ku"

Madara tertawa dan berucap.

"Tunjukkan kekuatan seorang berdarah Uchiha, Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Naruto!"

"Kau ke Academy dengan baju kaos serta celana jeans, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan barusan dilakukan oleh Menma.

Saat ini mereka sudah selesai sarapan pagi. Mereka yaitu, Menma, Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Sara serta Naruto sedang berada di gerbang utama Compound Clan Namikaze untuk mengantar kepergian Menma dan Naruto.

Sebuah mobil sedan putih mengkilap dengan logo api emas berkibar menempel di kiri dan kanan mobil.

"Aku tidak menemukan pakaian apapun yang sama dengan mu, Aniki" ucap Naruto

Seragam yang Menma pakai yaitu kemeja putih berkerah hitam dengan dasi biru. Blazer biru bergaris merah dengan celana Hitam. Serta jubah Biru dengan Motif lambang lingkaran sihir dua buah belati bercabang tiga yang dijahit dengan benang emas. Jubah tersebut merupakan simbol lambang keluarga bangsawan.

"Hehehe~" Kushina tertawa kikuk dan jadi pandangan orang-orang.

"Kenapa Kushina?" tanya Minato

"Seragam Academy milik Naruto belum diberikan karena Naruto tidak mengikuti tes pengecekan jumlah [Mana] miliknya. Jadi ia akan mendapatkan nya saat menceknya waktu di sekolah dengan Orochi-sensei" semua hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan Kushina.

"Ayo berangkat kalian berdua" ucap Minato

"Ha'I Tou-sama"

"Kemana adik menyebalkan itu, grrr"

Beberapa saat yang lalu Menma dan Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang Academy diantar oleh supir keluarga mereka.

Menma saat itu turun dari mobil serta diikuti Naruto. Kemudian Menma di hampiri oleh temannya yang bernama Arthur. Mereka berbincang sebentar tanpa menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada disana.

"Grrrr"

Menma menggeram dengan pandangan kesal di lorong Academy. Matanya mencari-cari objek pandangan berkepala kuning seperti dirinya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini kuning?" beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya meninggalkan sang kakak untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Kemudian ia tersesat dilorong-lorong Academy yang luar biasa panjang dan luas.

Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Library' dengan pintu yang ia takoni terbuat dari kayu yang bagus. Ia memasuki nya dan menemukan seorang gadis bersurai kuning keemasan seperti dirinya, berkacamata baca berwarna putih. Sedang duduk membaca di sebuah bangku disana

Ia hendak menghampiri orang tersebut namun ia mungkin sedang sial.

Perempuan tersebut melihat ke arah dirinya dan kemudian bersuara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, rakyat jelata?"

Ia hanya memandang datar gadis tersebut dan itu membuat nya jengkel.

"Kutanya apa yang kau lakukan disini kepala kuning? " gadis tersebut kembali bertanya.

"Kau juga berkepala kuning Nona" ucap Naruto polos

Gadis tersebut memandang Naruto dengan dahi berkedut.

'Dia membalik kata-kata ku, dasar rakyat' batin gadis tersebut

"Oh so" ucap nya.

"Perkenalkan aku, Alice Pendragon. Kelas dua di Acelora Academy dan dari keluarga bangsawan Pendragon" ucap gadis tersebut yang bernama Alice.

Naruto hanya mengangguk polos.

Perempatan muncul di kepala kuning Alice.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap sebuah buku yang dilempar Alice padanya dengan masih pandangan datar polos.

"Kenapa kau melempar ku dengan buku? " tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak sopan pada bangsawan seperti ku. Seharusnya kau juga memperkenalkan nama padaku" ucap Alice dengan nada menahan emosi karena lemparan nya gagal.

Naruto mengangguk lagi dan itu membuat Alice kembali ingin melempar nya namun terlebih dahulu ia berbicara.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku Pendragon-senpai"

"A-a"

Alice terdiam dengan mulut sedikit ternganga dan tangan yang berpose akan melempar buku.

'Namikaze, rambut pirang keemasan seperti ku. Tidak ada yang punya warna seperti itu lagi di kerajaan ini selain clan Pendragon, Namikaze dan Yamanaka'

"Ehem" Alice berdehem dan memperbaiki posisi duduk nya dan meletakkan buku di tangannya dimeja.

"Kau berbohong" ucap Alice

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Alice heran.

"Kau tidak mungkin Namikaze clan terkenal itu, jangan mengaku-ngaku dasar rakyat jelata" ucap Alice.

Brakk!

Pintu Perpustakaan terbuka menampilkan wajah sangar Menma.

Alice nampak terkejut akan kedatangan Menma dan Naruto tampak biasa saja.

"Darimana saja kau Naruto?" tanya Menma

"Dari sini" jawab Naruto seadanya.

Menma memandang kesal Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Naruto kemudian menarik tangan nya untuk keluar.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia, Menma-senpai?" tanya Alice

Menma ber balik dan menjawab

"Terserahku"

"Rakyat jelata itu harus meminta maaf padaku karena mengganggu ku saat disini"ucap Alice

Menma memandang Naruto kemudian Alice.

"Dia adikku, Namikaze Naruto dan ia murid baru hari ini, Pendragon!" selesai mengatakan itu Menma pun menarik Naruto keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Alice yang terdiam.

'Aku baru saja menghina rekan keluarga kami dengan mengatainya Rakyat jelata. Aku pasti dihukum'

Alice terduduk dengan ekspresi suram.

 **Cut~**

 _Ah~ Domo minna-san~_

 _Review ya untuk fic Ray-chan…hehehe~_

 _Maaf kalau kelamaan._

 _Oh ya mengenai pembahasan review para reader._

 _Ini mengenai prolog._

 _Ukh~ hati Ray-chan agak ngilu kalau fic Ray-chan dikatakan nyeleneh dan gak jelas. Huhuhu~_

 _Kayaknya reader perlu pencermatan dalam membaca pada saat skip 100 tahun itu deh._

 _Ray-chan gak bilang kalau waktu itu udah ada milyaran manusia deh._

 _Ray-chan juga gak bilang kalau udah ada teknologi disana. Dan yah coba cermati. Ray-chan Cuma nulis ada beberapa keturunan Adam. Bukan cucu atau buyut nya. Hehehe~_

 _Dan segitu aja._

 **Log out~**


	3. Chapter 3 Class and Job

**Aidorā Majo**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** Wizard? Itu hanyalah pekerjaan membosankan yang membuang waktuku untuk menggambar. Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri oke!

 **Warning** : AU, MagicWorld, Typo Bertebaran, **Gak Suka Gak usah Komen!** , Academy, and etc...

 **Chapter 3** **Class And Job**

Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki dua orang bersurai kuning bergema dilorong.

"Kita akan kemana Nii-sama?"

Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut remaja bersurai kuning keemasan yang tampak lebih muda.

Menma. Orang yang dipanggil kakak tersebut menoleh dan menjawab.

"Kita akan pergi ke Lab Orochi-sensei terlebih dahulu untuk pengecekan [Mana] milikmu. Karena kau terlambat mendaftar dan belum mendapat seragam. Kemudian kita akan pergi ke aula utama Academy untuk upacara dan pidato penerimaan murid baru. Setelah itu kalian akan mendapat pembagian Class dan Tour keliling Academy. Serta pembagian Asrama untuk para murid yang akan tinggal di Asrama" ucap Menma dengan jelas.

Naruto mengangguk paham...

"Lalu untuk apa kau juga ikut ke Aula?" tanya Naruto

"Kami juga akan mendapat pengacakan dan pembagian Class baru sesuai tingkatan dan Job kami"jawab Menma sambil tersenyum

Naruto mengangguk lagi dan melihat kearah depan.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu besar dengan arsitektur modern berwarna Biru terang dengan motif gambar pegasus berwarna emas.

Menma membuka pintu tersebut kemudian menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya masuk kedalam.

Apa yang di dalam tidak terlihat seperti Laboratorium penelitian pada umumnya. Karena saat mereka masuk malah disuguhi pemandangan ruangan dengan desain sangat modern dengan banyak lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Sofa besar setengah lingkaran berwarna merah terdapat di pertengahan ruangan. Dengan meja kaca persegi serta berbagai macam cemilan diatasnya. Di sofa tersebut duduk dua orang pria. Yang satu pria bersurai hitam lurus panjang bermata hijau ular serta jas lab putih. Yang satu lagi pria bersurai putih diikat dibelakang juga dengan jas lab serta kacamata putih.

Si pria bersurai hitam yang melihat kedatangan tamu pun menyapa.

"Oh Namikaze Menma-kun, ada urusan apa sampai kau ke tempatku? Dan siapa ini?"tanya pria tersebut

Menma dan Naruto berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan berhenti tepat di depan meja kaca tersebut.

"Dia adikku Namikaze Naruto, kau sudah tau tentang dia dari Jiraiya-Jiisama kan Orochi-sensei?"ucap Menma dengan santai

"Oh ternyata dia. Ayo ikuti aku! Kabuto bantu aku disini! " ucap Orochi-sensei

Dia pun berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu besar yang terletak didekat rak buku di ruangan tersebut diikuti Kabuto dibelakangnya.

Menma dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berempat masuk ke ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut. Yang ditangkap mata Naruto saat di dalam adalah banyaknya alat modern dan berbagai bentuk penelitian yang dilakukan disana. Banyak cairan-cairan dan telur yang ia rasa pasti telur dari Magical Beast.

Terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling sampai ia tak sadar kalau mereka sudah berhenti didekat Altar Persegi yang terbuat dari Alat Modern. Ia disuruh berdiri di tengah Altar tersebut sedangkan Orochi-sensei dan Kabuto sedang Menempelkan kabel di badannya dan memeriksa Monitor Hologram di samping Altar Tersebut. Di setiap ujung Altar terdapat semacam tongkat yang di atasnya terdapat batu transparan Bulat seukuran genggam orang dewasa. Itu adalah batu yang berfungsi mengukur dan mengetahui jenis [Mana] dan Elemen sihir.

Menma hanya berdiri bersedikap dada di depan Altar tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri santai sambil menunggu instruksi.

"Jadi apa yang kau ketahui tentang Tingkatan [Mana] dan jenis sihir Naruto-kun?" tanya Orochi-sensei sambil masih mengatur monitor nya.

Naruto yang ditanya pun menjawab.

"[Mana] terbagi menjadi 7 tingkatan yang terdiri dari [Bronze] yang tingkatannya sekitar 100-399. [Stone] sekitar 400-699. [Platinum] dari 700-999. [Diamond] dari 1000-1499. [Master] dari 1500-1999. [Elite] dari 2000-3999 dan [Titanium] dari 4000 sampai seterusnya. Rumor juga mengatakan apabila tingkatan melebihi angka 10.000 maka ia akan menjadi dewa. Masing-masing tingkatan juga memiliki masa peningkatan [Mana] yaitu Bintang. Seperti [Bronze] Bintang 1-3, [Stone] bintang 1-3, [Platinum] bintang 1-4, [Diamond] bintang 1-5, [Master] Bintang 1-5, [Elite] bintang 1-7, dan [Titanium] yang menggunakan Berlian 1-5. Sihir dibedakan menjadi 10 yaitu sihir dasar, sihir elemen, sihir pertahanan, sihir penyembuhan, sihir suci, sihir kegelapan, sihir unik, sihir original, sihir penciptaan, dan sihir dari Magical Beast" Naruto mengakhiri ucapan panjang dan lebarnya dengan helaan nafas. Membuat Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Menma yang mendengarnya ternganga.

Menma menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan wajah blo'on.

"Kau itu menjelaskan atau membaca buku?"tanya Menma. Orochimaru dan Kabuto mengangguk juga.

Naruto tersenyum tipis..

"Aku mempelajari itu tadi malam, itu juga masih belum lengkap. Mau aku jelaskan lagi lebih lengkap?" tanya Naruto

Mereka bertiga menggeleng dan menjawab "Tidak perlu" serentak.

"Baiklah sudah siap, mari kita lihat tingkatan apa kau dan jenis sihirmu, alirkan seluruh [Mana] mu keseluruh tubuh!" ucap Orochi-sensei. Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto pun mengalirkan [Mana] keseluruh tubuhnya. Di sekitar tubuh Naruto terpancar kuat cahaya emas dari aliran energi yang ia keluarkan.

Orochimaru memperhatikan Batu yang berada disudut Altar. Keempat Batu tersebut menyala terang. Pertama cahaya yang keluar adalah hijau.

'Apakah hanya penyembuhan?' batin Orochi

Kemudian batu tersebut berganti warna menjadi biru, kemudian merah lagi ungu, lalu putih, lalu kuning, kemudian batu tersebut berkedip - kedip berganti cahaya yang sangat banyak dan itu mengagetkan Orochimaru.

"Sudah cukup Naruto-kun!" ucap Orochi-sensei

Orochimaru memperhatikan angka yang ada pada Monitornya.

'851 luar biasa, memang keturunan Clan yang hebat, hampir mirip dari Menma yang dulu hanya 828'

"Jadi apa jenis sihir Naruto? Sensei?" tanya Menma

Orochi menoleh pada Menma dan memegang dagunya...

"Hm~ ia sangat luar biasa Menma-kun. Naruto-kun berpotensi menguasai semua jenis sihir dan menjadi Wizards yang kuat juga dengan jumlah [Mana] 851 di tingkat [Platinum] Bintang 3" jawab Orochimaru

Menma melotot dan kemudian Sweatdrop

'Itu juga kalau dia tertarik menjadi Wizards. Bakat salah tempat'batin Menma

"Kau serius dia bisa menguasai semua jenis sihir sensei?" tanya Menma tidak yakin

"Aku berani jamin itu" ucap Orochimaru dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan mengirim data ini pada Kepala sekolah dan kalian bisa mengambil seragam Naruto-kun disana!" ucap Orochi lagi.

Naruto melepas kabel di tubuhnya dibantu oleh Kabuto dan kemudian berjalan pada Menma.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Arigato Orochi-sensei, Kabuto-san!" ucap Menma

"Yah sama-sama!"ucap mereka berdua.

Kemudian Naruto dan Menma keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Mereka berjalan santai di Koridor dan tiba di sebuah jembatan yang menuju ke arah tempat berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi berbagai bunga dan tanaman serta satu buah batu warna Silver di atas tanaman ditengahnya.

Naruto yang melihat tempat tujuannya pun bertanya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya **Gate**?"

Menma terkejut karena sesuatu.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Padahal aku baru saja akan menjelaskan"

Naruto berhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai ditengah Gate tersebut dan mendekat ke arah batu.

"Di mobil, aku membaca segala macam statistik tentang Academy ini. Aku juga menghapal tempat dan letak serta bentuk nya"ucap Naruto

Menma tertunduk lesu mendengar nya. Karena sang adik sudah tau segala nya dan ia tidak ada kesempatan menjelaskan.

Hah~

Menghela nafas dan Menma menyentuh Batu tersebut sambil membayangkan lantai berapa yang akan dituju.

Kemudian mereka berdua dikelilingi cahaya putih lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **Aula Utama.**

Aula utama adalah ruangan tertutup yang sangat besar. Dengan ukuran sebesar lapangan sepakbola. Aula tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang dengan di salah satu sisi ujung merupakan tempat yang terdiri dari deretan kursi panjang empuk berukiran seperti kepala naga ditiap ujungnya. Dengan berjejer ke belakang miring keatas. Di bawah didepannya terdapat satu tempat duduk besar mewah serta 4 buah kursi masing masing disisi kiri kanannya. Di depan dibawah Kursi tersebut. Terdapat Mimbar ukuran sedang serta Batu pengeras suara berwarna merah delima yang melayang diatasnya.

Didepan Mimbar 100 meter. Merupakan jarak dari para tempat murid. Di ujung merupakan para kelas 3 para bangsawan. Disediakan Meja bundar berisi makanan mewah dengan dikelilingi 5 buah kursi mewah empuk. Itu berjumlah lebih dari 200 buah Meja. Sedangkan untuk para rakyat biasa disediakan meja persegi panjang kayu berukiran juga dengan kursi 8 buah serta sedikit cemilan diatasnya. Itu berjumlah lebih dari 100 buah meja. Kelas 3 identik dengan warna Hijau serta Emas.

Untuk para kelas dua. Para bangsawan diberikan 2 buah sofa setengah lingkaran disusun berhadapan. Itu berjumlah 200 pasang lebih. Sedangkan para rakyat diberi kursi panjang berjejer dari kayu yang diukir dengan motif naga. Kelas dua identik dengan warna Merah dan hitam.

Dan untuk para baru. Diberi Kursi masing masing satu. Perbedaan nya hanya jika para bangsawan merupakan kursi empuk mewah dengan jahitan benang emas. Dan para rakyat biasa terbuat dari Kayu yang sangat bagus dengan ukiran Perisai dan pedang dibelakang kursinya. Murid baru identik dengan Biru dan Putih

Posisinya begini. Kelas tiga dibelakang, dua ditengah dan satu didepan. Dengan lantai keramik coklat terang serta dinding Aula berwarna biru cerah dengan berbagai lukisan. Lampu ruangan yang super besar penuh hiasan juga dengan Batu angin penyejuk berwarna putih di setiap ujung ruangan.

Beberapa murid sudah mulai berdatangan ke Aula melalu Gate yang berada di dua tempat dibelakang tempat kelas 3.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kita duduk dimana ya?"tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam juga.

"Mungkin di paling depan Akame" ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo Kirito!"ajak Akame.

 **Head Master Room**.

Saat ini Naruto dan Menma sudah tiba di depan kepala sekolah. Wanita bersurai pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna Merah dengan pupil hitam. Mengenakan jubah bangsawan berwarna emas dengan lambang rubah berekor sembilan. Duduk dengan pandangan datar di sebuah kursi mewah dengan didepannya meja besar mewah terbuat dari kayu yang sangat licin polesannya dengan ukiran berbagai macam.

Ruangan yang sangat besar dengan dinding cat putih serta batu yang bercahaya biru tertanam di langit langit ruangan. Lengkap dengan sofa, meja dan rak buku.

"Jadi dia Namikaze Naruto?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ha'i! Dia adik saya, Yasaka-sama"ucap Menma

Yasaka mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang ia lihat asik memperhatikan ruangan kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah Yasaka.

Yasaka memajukan tangan kanannya kedepan. Lingkaran sihir kuning sedang tercipta di atas meja. Kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya kuning terang. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang. Terlihat kotak setebal tiga telapak tangan berwarna putih dengan ukiran 2 belati cabang tiga di atasnya berwarna emas.

Yasaka mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto. Kemudian kotak tersebut melayang ke arahnya dan ditangkap Naruto.

"Itu seragam dan Jubah milikmu serta Pin tanda tingkatannya. Jadi Selamat datang di **Academy Vesdroid!** " ucap Yasaka sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat seragam yang sama dengan Menma namun hanya berbeda pada Pin tingkatan. Kemeja putih berkerah hitam dengan dasi biru. Blazer biru bergaris merah dengan celana Hitam. Serta jubah Biru dengan Motif lambang lingkaran sihir dua buah belati bercabang tiga yang dijahit dengan benang emas.

Pin tingkatan Naruto berbentuk Perisai Segi Enam dengan Tiga Bintang di dalamnya. Sedangkan Menma berupa Berlian berwarna putih dengan 1 Bintang.

"Pergilah ke kamar Mandi untuk memakainya!" ucap Menma

"itu tidak perlu Nii-sama!"ucap Naruto

"Hah! Apa maksudmu. Kita harus cepat ke Aula Utama!"ucap Menma sewot.

Naruto hanya diam. Tiba tiba ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir didepannya seukuran bola sepak. Kemudian ia melempar kotak tersebut ke lingkaran sihir.

"Hah! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Menma bingung

"Ini lebih praktis"ucap Naruto.

Kemudian lingkaran sihir tersebut membesar seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa. Naruto berjalan melewati nya kemudian badan Naruto bercahaya.

Kepala sekolah hanya menikmati pertunjukan tersebut, sedangkan Menma agak was-was

Setelah cahaya di tubuh Naruto menghilang. Lingkaran itu juga hilang. Dan terlihat Naruto telah memakai seragam lengkap dengan jubah dan Pin yang terpasang di Dada Kiri Blazer.

"Sialan ajari aku sihir praktis itu!!!" teriak Menma pada Naruto.

Aula Utama.

Sudah banyak murid-murid yang duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Para bangsawan maupun rakyat biasa. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah jubah yang terpasang pada para bangsawan.

Namun ada yang menarik dari para murid. Terdapat 1 Meja yang cukup besar dari meja para bangsawan kelas 3 dan 10 kursi empuk mewah yang kosong tepat ditengah antara kelas satu dan dua. Tidak ada yang dapat duduk di tempat itu karena bila ada yang akan menempatinya akan tersetrum. Di atas meja tersebut juga sudah tersedia 10 gelas Berisi coklat panas dan berbagai cemilan dan kue.

Itu adalah meja khusus untuk **The Ten Of Miracle**. Tidak ada yang tau siapa anggotanya tapi sepertinya tahun ini mereka akan diperlihatkan oleh pihak Academy.

Tap! Tap!

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai Perak dengan mata biru serta jubah bangsawan berlambang lingkaran sihir motif Manusia bertanduk dengan ekor tajam dengan dijahit benang emas berjalan kemeja tersebut. Pin tingkatan miliknya terhalang oleh jubah yang dipakainya. Beberapa murid berusaha memperingatinya dan ada juga yang mencemoohnya karena akan menuju meja tersebut.

Tap! Srett!!

Ia berhenti dan menarik satu kursi lalu duduk nyaman disitu menghiraukan ratusan pasang mata yang menatap nya tidak percaya.

Shing! 9x

Terdengar 9 kali bunyi dari Gate.

5 orang pemuda dan 4 orang gadis.

Semuanya memakai jubah bangsawan.

1 orang lelaki berambut oranye, 1 lelaki berambut perak dan dua lelaki berambut merah serta satu berambut hitam. Gadis dengan berbagai warna rambut yaitu, pirang pucat, biru, merah, putih.

Mereka semua berjalan ke arah meja besar tanpa ragu dan menduduki kursi yang kosong dan terjadi apa-apa. Para murid hanya diam membisu menyaksikannya.

Shing! 3x

3 kali suara dari Gate dan kemunculan 3 orang bersurai kuning emas.

"Kubilang dari mana kau mempelajari itu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan nya di perpustakaan Clan!"

"Kau harus mengajari kakakmu ini!"

"bilang saja kau malas berpakaian!"

"Hey apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Aku pintar!"

"Sialan kau!"

Dua orang lelaki yang disana entah berdebat tentang apa yang di saksikan seluruh murid karena suasana hening yang ada. Yasaka yang berjalan disamping mereka hanya berjalan santai menuju mimbar. Sedangkan Menma telah menempati Sofa para kelas dua yang juga diisi beberapa orang. Dan Naruto duduk pada salah satu Kursi mewah kosong. Mengabaikan tatapan para murid. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan kemudian tercipta pusaran emas yang mengeluarkan satu buah buku gambar dan satu buah pensil. Kejadian tersebut di saksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata. Dan dipandang tertarik oleh para The Ten. 1 orang pada sofa kelas dua bersurai hitam dan berkulit pucat melihat itu dan mendekati Naruto. Mengambil satu kursi mewah kosong dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hey kau suka melukis?" tanya nya.

"Oh ya. Aku hobi dengan ini. Ini sangat menyenangkan"jawab Naruto antusias

"Nama ku Shimura Sai. Panggil aku Sai"ucap Sai

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil Naruto saja!" ucap Naruto kemudian ia menggambar sesuatu dengan lumayan serius.

Sai mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dengan motif Garuda berwarna hitam yang juga mengeluarkan buku gambar dengan pensil. Ia pun juga menggambar sesuatu.

Menma di Sofa nya menepuk jidat karena temannya Sai menjadi teman menggambar adiknya.

Dan di deretan kursi guru. Jiraiya dan Tsunade sweatdrop. Dan saling berpandangan.

"Dia bertemu teman satu perjuangannya!". Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Yasaka sudah berdiri pada Mimbar yang berada disana. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya pada batu melayang di atas mimbar. Tiba-tiba batu tersebut bercahaya putih redup.

"Baiklah para murid, disini saya Yasaka Foxitri. Sebagai kepala sekolah mengucapkan selamat, kepada para murid baru yang berhasil diterima masuk di Academy kami. Kalian adalah para generasi muda yang terpilih untuk belajar dan mengembangkan ilmu sihir dan teknologi modern masa kini..."

"Wah jadi kita juga akan mempelajari tentang teknologi di Academy ini, Kirito!"ucap Akame berbicara pada Kirito yang duduk di sebelah kiri dirinya.

Kirito menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan membalas...

"Ya! Jadi berlatihlah dengan giat! Jangan kecewakan ibu!" ucap Kiri tp

"Ha'i"

"Kalian para Wizards muda nantinya akan diberi Class dan memilih Job yang sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian. Adapun Job tersebut adalah Fighter, Knight, Assasin, Support, Marksman, Caster, Swordsman dan Tank. Masing-masing Job akan di bimbing oleh 2 orang guru disini. Kalian juga dapat melaksanakan Quest yang disediakan di **Guild Room**. Quest berfungsi sebagai sumber pengalaman dan penambahan uang untuk kalian. Setelah ini Kalian akan memilih Job kalian dengan mengambil Pin Job di depan saya..."

Kemudian secara ajaib. 10 meter di depan Mimbar. Muncul 8 Meja Persegi panjang berjejer rapi. Meja tersebut dilapisi taplak meja berwarna merah dengan lambang 2 kepala naga yang berputar membentuk lingkaran. Masing-Masing meja memiliki simbol didepannya. Fighter dengan Pedang besar biru. Knight dengan Tombak dan Kapak yang bersilang. Assasin dengan Dua buah pedang kecil serta petir disekitarnya. Support dengan Tanda di lilit tanaman hijau. Marksman dengan Busur dan Anak panah yang berapi. Caster dengan lambang 5 elemen membentuk segi lima. Swordsman dengan Katana serta sarung nya bersilang. Dan Tank dengan 1 genggaman tangan dengan latar petir.

Di setiap meja terdapat pin yang disusun rapi berjumlah 100.

"...Masing-masing murid di perbolehkan mengambil 2 buah Job. Kalian bisa mengganti Job kalian apabila pilihan kalian tersebut tidak sesuai. Kursi yang kalian duduki sudah dipasangi sihir cahaya berbagai warna. Warna tersebut yang akan menentukan Class mana kalian ditempatkan. Total ada 250 murid baru. Jadi akan ada 10 kelas dan 10 warna. Serta kursi kalian juga dipasangi Batu Teleport yang akan langsung mengantar kalian ke Class..."

Mendengar itu Sai yang duduk di sebelah Naruto pun beranjak berdiri.

"Naruto.. Aku harus kembali ke tempat ku!" ucap Sai

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum..

"Ya.. Sampai nanti!" jawabnya.

Sai pun tersenyum dan kembali ke sofa awal dia duduk.

"...jadi, silakan kepada para Murid baru untuk berdiri dan mengambil Job kalian!" ucap Yasaka

Para murid baru berdiri dan berjalan santai ke arah meja termasuk Naruto yang saat ini berjalan santai kearah meja Caster.

Shing!

Kemudian di setiap meja muncul dua orang guru.

Naruto memperhatikan guru didepannya yang juga memperhatikannya. Guru pria bersurai Hitam dengan poin pirang. Serta wanita bersurai hitam twintail yang dari tadi tersenyum aneh menatapnya.

Naruto mengambil pin dimeja tersebut. Namun tangannya tidak sengaja memegang sebuah tangan yang juga akan mengambil pin tersebut. Ia memperhatikan pemilik tangan di sebelah kanannya itu. Yaitu seorang gadis bersurai coklat twintail tanpa jubah. Gadis memandang wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip dan Naruto yang hanya memandang heran sambil melepas pegangan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil pin di meja lalu berbalik kembali duduk ke kursi miliknya.

Si pria dan wanita yang berada di meja tadi memandang Naruto Sweatdrop karena hanya mengacuhkan seorang gadis.

"Jadi dia anak Minato ya... Hm~ dia polos atau idiot?" ucap si pria

"Jangan mengatakan dia idiot Azazel, kudengar ia sangat jenius. Ia dapat menghapal satu buku dalam beberapa jam" ucap si wanita kepada Azazel.

"Yah kudengar juga begitu. Serafall" ucap Azazel.

Para murid sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Kuperkenalkan juga. Dua orang yang akan mengajar tentang teknologi. Mereka memiliki ruangan yang berbeda di Academy ini. Lihat kedepan kalian! Mereka adalah Orochimaru dan Kayaba Akihiko!" selesai Yasaka berucap.

Disamping kanan Yasaka timbul dua buah Lingkaran sihir Merah dan ungu berbeda Motif. Kepala ular untuk yang ungu dan dua buah pistol untuk yang merah. Dari yang merah keluar seorang pria bersurai hitam berkacamata dengan jas lab putih sepanjang lutut. Dan yang ungu menampilkan pria bersurai hitam panjang lurus serta mata hijau seperti ular dan pakaian yang sama.

"Semoga betah dengan kami!" ucap mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang di **Academy Vesdroid**!" ucap Yasaka dengan berteriak.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Sringg!

Semua bangku para murid baru menyala terang dengan berbagai warna.

Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, putih, hitam, coklat, jingga, dan Merah muda.

Sring!

Kemudian para murid baru menghilang bersama kursi yang mereka duduki.

Yasaka menghela nafas.

"Untuk para guru wali kelas Silakan menuju kelas kalian. Dan sekarang untuk murid kelas dua dan tiga!" ucap Yasaka

 **Cut~**

 _Hm~ Maafkan Ray-chan yang sedang sakit ini... Jadi fic terlantar. Ini juga untung masih bisa ngetik. Jadi nikmatin aja ya~_


End file.
